Ex Mafia
by anonymous573
Summary: [sesskag]Sesshomaru was to be the next leader of a popular mafia...but his boss gets murdered, and he promised his dying boss that he'd care for his only daughter. He doesn't warm up to her at first.. and it seems like he never will.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. This is my second fanfic. The other one wasn't as… responsive as I liked it to be, so I've decided to write another one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

disclaimer: don't own "inuyasha" or the characters

summary: sesskag Sesshomaru was to be the next leader of one of Tokyo's most famous gang, The Demon Mafia. However, things go wrong when the current boss, Kane Higurashi, is murdered, and now, their gang is history. Now, he must juggle two things: trying to achieve a normal life again, and protecting his dead boss's most precious possession: his only daughter.

----

Ex-Mafia

**Chapter 1**

Kane Higurashi walked into his mansion, which he achieved by making money through his successful gang, the demon mafia. Even though he wasn't even a demon himself, he's always had respect for the creatures, and many demons that knew him or knew of him had respect for him.

Walking behind him was a ten year old boy. He had a mark of the moon on his forehead, and had long silver hair past his shoulders. All of his features just screamed, "Demon", but he was awfully shy. He was dressed in a raggy T-shirt that was too big for him and pants that had two holes, one on each knee. He was staring around the mansion in awe. He had never been in a house this big. The biggest place he'd ever been in was the homeless shelter. He's decided to run away, and that's when he ran into the man that he was walking behind. He was very kind for a stranger, and even offered him a place to stay and something to eat.

He didn't trust many people, but this man just had an aura around him, and he knew that he wouldn't hurt him. Demon's instinct, I guess.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a little girl shriek.

"DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" The girl ran up to her 'dad' and gave him a tight hug around his neck, and the man returned it heartily and even picked her up to spin her around.

"Kagome! It's good to see you. Have you been working hard?" The man put her down and patted her on the head.

The girl nodded rapidly. "Uh huh. I've been studying hard everyday and reading books, too, dad." She grinned to show him a missing tooth. "I got the dog you sent me a few weeks ago. It's so cute. And it's really good company for when I'm bored. Wanna see it? Huh?"

Her dad laughed with much enthusiasm. "I'm proud of you kagome. I'll see the dog later. What did you name it?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl. She had a family that loved her and spoiled her. She got loaded with gifts. She had respect. At that moment, he resented her. Stupid girl. She's not worthy of my time.

Kagome hadn't even noticed the boy hiding behind her father yet. It had been months since she's last seen him. He rarely visits. He's too busy with work. But she knows that her dad loves her very much. He sends her gifts every week, and gives her an extraordinary allowance of 100 dollars a week.You gotta admit, that's a pretty heavy allowance for a five-year old girl. She doesn't even use the money. She saves it up,and buys gifts for people. She promised herself to buy her daddy something REALLY expensive when she grows up.

"I named the dog Momo. It's a he, dad." She then noticed something shiny hitting her eye. Squinting, she realized that it was a boy. She studied him for a moment. Silver hair, markings on his face. He's really pretty, she thought to herself. Then she noticed his out-of date clothing and looked up at her dad questioningly.

"Who's that, dad?" She pointed at the boy, which offended him immediately.

"Kagome, sweetie, it's not polite to point." He gave her a dad-like look and she put her finger away immediately. "He's going to be my…assistant in the future." He looked down at the boy. He's perfect for his gang. He can tell he'll grow up to be quite the assassin….not to mention he's always wanted a son.

Kagome looked at her dad with a disappointed look. "Oh… so he's not a playmate?"

Kane looked down at his sad daughter. "No, Kagome, he's going to travel with me. But would you like to do daddy a favor, and bring him upstairs to shower and change? I promise to take you out tomorrow, okay?"

Kagome smiled. "YAY!" She grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on, you can meet Momo! We can be friends."

Kane smiled at his growing daughter. He cares for her safety, so he plans to keep her in the house most of the time, and even send her to a private high school. He considered having her home-schooled, but then realized that she won't have many friends when she grows up. He sighed and planned the things he was going to do with his daughter for the next two days before he leaves for another long trip.

--------

Sesshomaru stared at the girl that had a death grip on her hand. She was dragging him upstairs with a huge smile on her face, and going on about nothing.

"And today's my birthday, so daddy always comes home on my birthday. He never misses it, and he always brings me places cause he hardly comes home, but that's okay cause I know he loves me very much and I love him, too and I get to talk to him on the phone everyday, blah blah blah blah."

He studied her. She had long black hair down to her mid-back and hazel eyes that sparkled, unlike himself, whose eyes only looked dull. She looked about 5 or 6 years old, but she talks like a maniac.

Finally, she stopped babbling, and now he was in a huge girly room, even though it was green all over. She had all different shades of green. Lime, dark, pastel, forest, etc. Still, there were lots of frilly and lacey stuff, which he felt ashamed to be in the presence of so much.

Kagome looked at him, totally intrigued by his pretty golden eyes. She smiled. "My name's Kagome. What's yours?"

He didn't even look over at her. "Sesshomaru."

"That's a beautiful name." He stared. "Hey, you wanna see Momo?"

"If you wish." I hate dogs.

She smiled and lead him into the bathroom. Actually, it was more like a guest room, complete with a sofa and a stereo set. What a spoiled brat. He never had any of this stuff… and now this stupid girl has everything she can get.

He looked over to see Kagome kneeling down into a basket. She smiled at it, and then at him. "Come here!"

It didn't sound like a command at all, but to the boy, it had sounded like a big one. Am I going to have to follow orders like this for the rest of my life?

He came over and kneeled down next to her. In the basket was a small puppy. It was black with a couple of brown spots. It already had a golden tag and tons of toys. The tag read "Momo".

Kagome looked over at the boy, and she could tell he didn't like her. He didn't even like the dog. Still, she's determined to make this boy her friend. "You should take a bath. You're all dirty."

He gave her a glare. He was obviously insulted… but Kagome thought she was just telling the truth.

He nodded and Kagome left the bathroom after showing him where the towels were. She was going to fetch him some boy-clothing.

After she locked the door, He looked around the bathroom again. It was teal/white. The 'bathtub' was more like a hot-spring. How can such a little girl have so much?

He took a nice long bath, and when he dried himself off, there was a light knock on the door.

It was Kagome. "Um, I found you some clothes. I'll leave them outside the door."

After he was sure she was gone, He opened the door and picked up the clothing. It was a white Kimono. Pretty loose. He wasn't sure if it was made for a male or a female. Still, he thought the girl was pretty stupid for bringing him this. He sighed. Beggars can't be choosers.

--------

Ten years later

--------

After about ten years, Kane's mafia had become very famous in Tokyo. Despite all of his work, He still managed to call his daughter every single day. Every day, they would greet each other, and everyday, He would ask her how she's doing and if she's caught up on her work.

"How are things, dear? How's high school?"

"It's fine daddy. We're writing advanced stories now in English, and Teacher says I'm doing a good job."

"Good. I'm proud of you, Kagome."

He can feel her daughter smile on the other line.

Everyday, Sesshomaru would get more experience in gangs and war, and everyday, his aim would be better for killing.

Most of the time, He would be right by the side of Kane while he talked to his daughter.

Everyday, Kagome would ask her dad the same thing.

"Is Sesshomaru with you? Is he healthy? When will he visit? Does he remember me?"

Not knowing why his daughter was so curious about his right hand-man, He would sometimes make Sesshomaru talk to his daughter, via speaker, of course.

Now at the age of twenty, Sesshomaru's already next in line to take over as leader for Kane's gang. Surprisingly, over the past ten years, Kane has treated him exactly like he did his own daughter. He loaded him with gifts, asked him how his day was everyday and if he learned anything new. He would always tell Sesshomaru how proud he was, and even gave him an account, which Kane would send money in every week.

"You're like the son I never had." He would tell Sesshomaru that often, and Sesshomaru would just nod each time, but inside, He felt like the happiest man in the world. He finally had someone that accepted him. He felt grateful towards his adoptive father.

Sesshomaru always accompanied Kane to the visits he had with his daughter. It was only three or four times each year, but even though they were hundreds of miles away, he felt as though he was getting to know her more everyday. She was not the spoiled brat he thought she was. She was just a cheerful girl not knowing what to do with the excess money. She loved her father very much, and he felt as though he actually liked Kagome, not that he would ever admit that. Still, he didn't hate or resent her anymore.

Kagome, on the other hand looked forward to her father's rare visits. Not only because she got to spend time with the one she loved, but also, because Sesshomaru would also accompany him. She had always been amazed by his beauty, even when they first met. She tried countless times to befriend him. It would seem to work sometimes, but then he'd be back to his usual self, ignoring whatever Kagome had to say.

Momo had died, but her dad immediately replaced him with an exact replica. Still named "Momo", He grew up to be a huge Doberman. He liked to bite people that would mess with Kagome. He didn't really like Sesshomaru, but he knew his master did, so he decided to be nice to him, anyways.

---------

It had all happened so fast. Sesshomaru was waiting back at the office for Kane after he went on some meeting with another gang. It was strange that Kane told him to stay, since Sesshomaru always accompanied him everywhere. Still, he had to follow orders.

Hours of waiting soon turned into days, and Sesshomaru had never left that office. After a day and a half of waiting, he got a call from the hospital.

"Hello, is this Sesshomaru? This is the Kyoko Medical Hospital calling. We have a patient by the name of Kane Higurashi. He's been wounded fatally, and it looks like he isn't going to make it. He would like to see you one last time. Please come immediately."

Sesshomaru was already out the door and speeding down the highway.

----------

Kagome put the phone down, with a confused look on her face. Her father had just called her. Just to tell her that he loved her… and to take care of Sesshomaru. He sounded awfully tired. But he told her not to worry and they went on with their usual daily conversations. He should be coming to visit in a few months. And Sesshomaru, too.

She smiled at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru again. During his past visits, they didn't really get along, but she always remained happy and confident. He didn't seem as cold to her as that time when they first met… but he still remained distant. He was polite to her when her father was around.. but other than that, he would mostly ignore her.

Still, she knew that she'll make her way into his heart one day.

---------

Sesshomaru walked into the patients' room. He saw Kane on the bed, bloody all over, and with an oxygen mask over his nose…. But it really did look like he wasn't going to get any better.

Kane opened his eyes slowly and saw his 'son' looking at him with a pained look on his face. "Sessho…maru?"

Sesshomaru pulled over a chair, sat down and nodded. "Who did this to you? Was it Naraku?" He remembered Kane saying that he had a meeting with Naraku that day.. and it was best if he didn't go. Obviously, he knew that Naraku was up to something.

Kane forced a smile. "That's not what's important right now. Can't we just talk?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "So.. how are you holding up?"

Kane kept smiling. "It hurts like hell. They said I lost…. Lots of…blood."

Sesshomaru took his 'fathers' hand in his own. "Don't die on us. The gang needs you. I need you. And especially your daughter…….. Does she know?"

Kane shook his head, obviously in pain. "I called her today….though…. I didn't wa….want her to worry…." Kane closed his eyes. Before Sesshomaru could say anything, Kane interrupted him. "Sess…. Listen… I- I'm glad I found you….that…day. You're..like…that son…….that son…. I never had….." He tried hard to breath. "You….you know?" He chuckled and winced, but he continued anyways. "T…tell the gang…..I love them…. Every one…..everyone of them."

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing that Kane was going to continue. "Tell Kagome….. tell her….tell her I love her…."

Sesshomaru nodded again, trying hard not to cry. He had known this man for ten years… and had never seen him in so much pain.

"Sess… I'm…s….so. proud of you…." Kane opened his eyes slowly.

Sesshomaru lowered his head, trying to hide his face with his bangs. "I know…. I know dad."

Kane smiled… 'dad'….He loved being a dad…. "Do me…..a….a favor?"

Sesshomaru nodded, still hiding his face. "Anything."

"Puh….Please take care of her….. of… of Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I promise."

Kane hesitated.. and for a moment Sesshomaru thought he was gone… but was surprised to hear his voice again. "I love… both…. Both of you…. So much…. And I want her… Kagome… to be happy."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kane closed his eyes for the last time. "You're… you're the only person I know…. Besides me, of ….of course…" he chuckled again. "…the only… only person… that can…. No… that WILL…. Make Kagome…….Kagome…. happy……"

Sesshomaru felt Kane's hand getting cold… and his breaths now were practically nonexistent….

He got up and walked out of the room, hearing the nurses and doctor mumble "I'm sorry."s "Best of luck"s.

_Me too…._ And then he wiped a tear from his face and walked away, head held high.

* * *

END OF CHAP

yeh was it sad?

well next chapter, we'll see more of grown-up Kagome and all the drama.

please review. i need motivation to keep me writing more chaps!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO… thank you for the reviews!

I'mglad the first chapter made a lot of people so… emotional. I really didn't think people would really cry… but I'm glad my writing has some kind of effect.

As a reward… here's chapter 2!

* * *

Mafia

**Chapter 2**

Kagome sat on her bed, the tears unable to be stopped. Today was the day of her father's funeral. She couldn't even attend to see her father's body for the last time. That's what sucks about being a mobster's daughter. Your identity had to be kept a secret. The world's not fair.

Now she gets it. Her father's call. Why he sounded like he was in pain… because he was. She cried even harder, taking advantage of the vancant house. Should would not let anyone see or hear her cry.She had to prove to her father and everyone else the strong girl she is. She still wanted her father to be proud of her, even if he's in the spirit form or in the afterlife.

No more daily phone calls with her dad. No more visits. No more "I Love You's and I'm So Proud of you's".

No bother. She'll just have to work harder. She can't depend on her dad anymore. Although her bank account is now crammed with whatever she inherited from her father, plus the money he would often wire in, she still needed something to keep her mind off of her loved one.

_I guess I won't be seeing Sesshomaru anymore. _

She sighed and went to sleep. That night, she dreamt of her father.

-----

The funeral was too depressing. There were about 200 men there, all dressed in black and armed with weapons, coming to commemorate their dead boss. It was crammed, all right. Everyone was itching for revenge. Every one of the men wanted a piece of naraku. Still, Sesshomaru had to remind them that right now, they'll have to worry about their own lives.

"I will be taking over the Demon Mafia… but my first goal for now is to deal with Naraku." _Not to mention take care of Kagome._ "I do not want this to be a big deal so that Naraku will get news of it. So now, I would advise all of you to go home and take care of your families first. I will contact you once the gang will be in action again. Be patient."

Nobody bothered arguing with him. He was practically the boss now. He was like a son to Kane… and they understood. Sesshomaru had always been the most deadly and strongest of all the men. He's had the longest training besides Kane, and knew what to do in the most dangerous of situations. In other words, he was well respected… and feared.

After the funeral, Sesshomaru started heading back to his new living quarters.

-------

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of the door opening and closing downstairs.

_That's weird._ She had sent her bodyguards on a vacation back to their homes to see their families. She didn't feel like calling them up to complain about her problems. She was used to being alone, anyways.

Kagome opened her bedroom door quietly. She didn't bother to turn the lights on, just incase she'd attract the visitor. She crept to the stairs, trying to be as quiet as she can, and see noticed that the lights downstairs were already on.

She was just about to rush to her room to call the police when she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Higurashi, don't be frightened. It's only me."

She gasped and smiled at the same time. _Sesshomaru!_

She raced downstairs, though trying hard not to seem too eager. When she reached the bottom, she stopped. He was beautiful. Same as before. Same as when they had first met. The only problem was that he looked so worn out. _So tired._

"hi sesshomaru!" She sounded strangely thrilled for someone who just lost their father.

That's when she noticed that she was still in her nightgown. It wasn't exactly revealing. It came up to her knees and was kept up by only the spaghetti straps on her shoulders. Still, it was the most skin she'd ever shown to anyone… besides Sango, that is.

Kagome blushed. "uhm… It's late. We'll talk tomorrow."

She waited for his answer. He only nodded. She wasn't exactly expecting anything more than that, but she still stuck around just to be polite.

When she got to her bedroom, she was still blushing. Then she giggled.

"Hehe. Daddy always knew I was into Sess…." Her huge smile turned into a small sad one. _Daddy….I'll make you proud._

She got into bed and cried for her father… but soon it was replaced by a smile, for she was dreaming of Sesshomaru.

--------

Sesshomaru frowned.

_Stupid girl._ She should have thought twice before running down in that nightgown. He never wished to see such a sight.

It wasn't exactly bad… but he can never imagine himself being with Kagome Higurashi. They were just too different.

He didn't even bother to change into the clothes that he'd brought along with him. He was just so tired.

He took off his shoes and fell onto the sofa with a soft 'thunk'.

Today was a long day for him. He'd tried so hard not to show any emotions for Kane at the funeral. But if he didn't have a reputation to uphold, the he probably would've cried his eyes out til there were no more tears left.

His thoughts went back to Kagome. She was smiling. _Her dad just died and she was smiling?_ He knows that she had feelings_…. So why didn't she show them? _

Actually, when he thinks back, whenever he's seen her, she's always been happy. Rarely sad… never depressed.. rarely angry…. Just either happy… or content.

_Hmph._ _She_ _must be happy her father died. That would mean that she gets his inheritance. _But still…half of it went to Sesshomaru and the gang, anyways. Wouldn't that mean that Kagome would dislike Sesshomaru?

He mentally shrugged. _Like I care._

He then yawned and drifted into a deep sleep. That night, he dreamt of Kane.

-------

Little Sesshomaru wandered down the dark alley. It had been about two days since he's eaten anything.. and a week since he's ran away from the shelter.

Sure, the shelter provided food, and a place to sleep…. But the food sucked and it was cold. It smelled like urine all the time and half the people were crazy. Not a turn on.

He doesn't need help. Especially if the help was from strangers that really don't give a crap about you and is just trying to fill up community service. _I can take care of myself. I need no one. _

By the time he said that to himself, he was exhausted. His stomach roared every five seconds, begging for something to fill up the empty space.

_Maybe I should rest_. He sat down on the dark empty alley and relaxed his eyes.

"Boss, what should we do with him?"

Sesshomaru felt something tug on the collar of his worn out shirt and he realized he was being lifted off the ground.

He growled.. He may be 10, but his growl was still low and full of warning.

Sesshomaru looked over when he heard someone laugh.

It was a man. He wasn't as gruff-looking as the other two men with him, one of them still holding him up in the air. In fact, he looked kinda… _friendly._

He was stilling smiling when he told the man to let him down. Then the man, who he guessed is the leader, walked up to Sesshomaru, kneeled down so that he was eye-level with the little boy, and held out his large hand.

"My name is Kane, and you?"

Sesshomaru hesitated_. Is this a trick?_ Strangers aren't supposed to be nice like this. In fact, all strangers he's ever met until now were…. Well, assholes, basically. Either that or they're just plain ignorant.

_He's friendly,_ Sess decided.

He took the man's man and replied, "Sesshomaru."

The Kane man nodded. "Ahh, beautiful name. You're a demon." Kane took in the markings on his face and the long silver hair.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a "duh" look. "You think?"

Kane chuckled at the boy's wit. "Why were you sleeping here? This crappy alley is no place for a KID like you." He emphasized 'kid' just to tick off the boy. Hey, it was fun.

Sesshomaru glared. "I have no better place to sleep." Then this stomach growled loudly. It made the three men chuckle.

Kane smiled. "Seems like you have nothing to eat, either."

Sesshomaru stared. _His smile… it's genuine_. Not fake like the many others he's encountered.

After seeing that the boy had no reply, Kane stood up. "Come with me."

Sesshomaru didn't budge, though.

Kane frowned to make it look like he was hurt, but instead he was quite amused. "I won't hurt you." He held out his hand to the boy, signaling for him to take it.

Instead of taking the hand, Sesshomaru just stepped forward. He was not going to take some strangers hand and let them lead him to God knows where. He would just follow him instead.

Kane looked over at Sesshomaru next to him in the passenger seat. He smiled at the boy, and Kane thought that he's seen a slight smile coming from the boy, as well.

It may seem strange for Sesshomaru to just follow a stranger like a puppy… but what the hell, he was hungry and tired. _Okay, so the 'I need No one' act was a fluke_. He shrugged. He was a demon, so it would be hard to take advantage of him, even if he was only ten.

But maybe the real reason was that he felt a sense of peace around the man. He actually felt content for once, and safe enough to fall asleep in the car full of strangers. He thought he felt a hand stroking his long hair, but maybe he was just dreaming.

-------

Sesshomaru woke up to a bright sun shining in his face. He opened his eyes and smelled something good. It was food. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome was making breakfast. She made enough to feed a whole farm of animals, and while doing so, she was humming a tune. It was an upbeat tune.

Sesshomaru glared. "How could you be so cheerful?"

Kagome turned around from the stove hastily, not expecting Sesshomaru being up so early. Then she realized his question. "What are you talking about?" She was confused. _What, people aren't allowed to be happy?_

"You're supposed to be in bed." He looked at her as though she was brainless. "And why are you cooking? That's what servants are for. Where's Miroku and Sango? They're supposed to be around you at all times."

Kagome stared. "Geez, I'm supposed to be welcoming you home. You're so unexciting." She continued with her cooking.

"You have not answered my questions." His patience was wearing thin.

Kagome wasn't feeling so bubbly anymore. She turned around and walked up to Sesshomaru, pointing her spatula in his face. "Look, technically speaking, my rank is above yours…so you have no right to question me like you own me." She tried her best to look tough, which was hard to do since she was so much smaller than the man in front of her.

He striked out at her hand, causing her to drop her spatula to the floor. The vibrations from the fall echoed throughout the kitchen and living room.

He almost smirked at her stunned face. " 'Technically speaking', I am here to protect you, so I am allowed to question you."

Kagome smiled, which flabbergasted him. "You're staying here?"

He sighed. "Sadly, yes."

Her grin turned into a troubled look. " 'Sadly'? So…. You don't wanna stay here?"

Sess bent down to pick up the spatula, making sure he doesn't dirty his hands from the splattered grease. "Your food is burning." He handed her the spatula.

He's obviously trying to change the subject and she opened her mouth to nag, but she could smell the food burning from behind her.

--------

Both people sat at the dining table, eating in silence. Of course, it annoyed Kagome, but she didn't want to be the first one to speak. It was kinda like a game. Even though it would be pretty obvious who was going to win. Sesshomaru looked like he didn't care and in truth… he didn't.

She wasn't even sure if he knew that there was a challenge going on. She sighed, a sign of defeat.

"You don't seem too excited to be here." She resorted to playing with her partially burnt food.

"I'm not in such a cheerful mood. Your father just died, and now I have to deal with all of this stuff and taking care of you." He's never said so much in one sentence.

Kagome played with the fish on her plate. The mention of her deceased father wasn't exactly thrilling.

Sesshomaru continued, oblivious to her gloom. "Now, explain to me why this house is so empty. I do recall your father hiring many maids and servants… and those two bodyguards."

She sighed. "What's with this stupid interrogation? Shouldn't we be talking about us? I mean, when was the last time we had a real conversation? Oh yeah…. Never." Kagome moved on to smushing the burnt potatoes next. _Mashed potatoes, anyone?_

He dropped his utensils abruptly to get her full attention. "And if that attitude of yours keeps up, then it will remain that way." He glared at her.

She glared back. "Fine. I let the servants have a few days off, since they're all sad about Daddy's passing away and I didn't want them to see me all miserable and depressed and trying oh-so-hard to cheer me up. Miroku and Sango have a weeks' vacation to visit their home village to visit their families…. And I enjoy cooking. Okay? I even throw parties for my staff sometimes. I like to be praised." Her dialogue was turning into babbling.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You let your employees have a little vacation? Money does not grow on trees, Higurashi."

"Kagome." She corrected him right away. _And whatever happened to 'Miss' Higurashi?_ She pouted mentally.

He ignored her and continued with his food. _Not bad for burnt food_. Not like he would ever say that out loud.

"Speaking of which..." Sesshomaru kept his eyes at the food while Kagome started up a conversation again. "What's your last name….Sesshomaru?"

"I do not know or have one." He didn't care. Last names were just for recognition. Sesshomaru was well known enough so he didn't need a last name. Conceited much?

"Oh. Okay. So do you have a girlfriend?" She really was curious.

"No." He glanced up and saw a faint smile on Kagome. "And I do not plan on having one any time soon." The smile stayed on her face, though. Not what he was expecting.

"Higurashi, why are you so at ease? Even for a girl that's supposed to be mourning her father's death, you're pretty satisfied."

"Kagome." She corrected again. The smile was still plastered on her pretty little face. "Well… I am mourning. I just don't want anyone to see. I…may seem content… but I'm very pained on the inside. Like I'm slowly deteriorating. But I know that I'll get over it one day, so the sooner the better, right?"

Sesshomaru seemed quite pleased with that answer. _So, she has some pride. Same as me. She will earn my respect for now. _

"I feel the same, Miss Higurashi." That statement shocked Kagome, but she was very delighted with that comment. _Hey, at least we have something in common. _

Kagome giggled. "Minus the fact that you don't smile…. Ever." Sesshomaru stared in amusement. Her giggle was quite pleasurable to the ears. The childish girl continued. "I'm also happy… 'cause you came Sesshomaru. Now I have some company. I won't feel alone anymore."

She kept her gaze on her now messed up food and she was smiling at it. She already knew Sesshomaru's response. It would just be that "I-don't-really-care" look. And she was right. He didn't react.

Kagome got up and cleared the table. "I'll give these leftovers to Momo. She missed you as much as I did." She chuckled at his bemused look. a/n I almost forgot about Momo there.

-------

While Kagome was outside, feeding the mutt, he pondered at her remark.

"_**I'm also happy… 'cause you came Sesshomaru. Now I have some company. I won't feel alone anymore."**_

_So… this girl was 'lonely'? Impossible. She's had such a great life. Everything she's ever wanted. Everything except…. Lots of friends. Her guards were friends… and she even managed to befriend the servants. But that counts up to...what? 7 people? _

_Wow… so snobs don't always have the perfect life. Well, she's not exactly a snob… but she was still sickeningly rich. _

_Still… Life is nothing without your friends and family, right? Well, he's never had many real friends. Just Kane…he was like a father, though… and some acquaintances from the gang. No family, either. Not that I know of._ But then again, he's a demon. They're fine on their own. _Humans get weak easily… and their emotions are a big role in their survival of the fittest. And Kagome was so… petite… I'm surprised she's not dead yet._

_Okay, that was mean. But… speaking of family, where was her family? I mean, she has Kane, but that's only a small part of a family. What ever happened to her mother? Any siblings? Grandparents? _

After thinking for a while, Sesshomaru noticed that he had judged this girl too quickly. He didn't even get to know her. Here comes the guilt.

Over the past ten years, all he's been doing was disliking the girl for being better off than himself. He didn't even take the time out to evaluate her life. He didn't even notice her fake smiles and phony attitude. The only time she was truly happy was when her father was around.

_Oh well._ It wasn't even his fault. He's never been around her long enough to know her true feelings.

He sighed. _Well, I guess now is the perfect time._

His thoughts were interrupted by a lick on his face.

He got in killing mode and looked down. It was Momo. Kagome ran in after him, panting and gasping for air. "Sorry… Sessho…ru, I told her that you came back… and she just ran into the house…"

Sesshomaru sighed while getting dog spit all over his face. He pointed to the Doberman.

"That thing is too smart for its own good."

Kagome laughed nervously while pulling the huge dog off of Sesshomaru, hoping that blood would not be shed.

She handed Sesshomaru a napkin. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"hmm?" _This spit is repulsive._

"Wanna take a bath together?"

He gaped. Way to be modest, Kagome.

She snickered timidly. "Daddy got a hot spring installed in the backyard. And you're pretty filthy." She knew she was being blunt and that it would hit a nerve. "AND just so you don't get perverted, there's a little wall so that one would be for men's. You know Miroku…" She smiled at him hopefully.

"Me? Being perverted? Not with you, dear. Don't flatter yourself." Now both nerves were affected.

She pouted. "Hmph. So I guess that's a no?" She walked away, obviously disappointed.

"After dinner." He wanted to get to know her more. He wanted to get rid of the guilt of him mentally berating her over the past few years. He saw Kagome freeze, and then proceed to walk off.

He could feel her smiling, and he almost did so himself. Almost.

* * *

END OF CHAP. 

I know, not full of adventure… but it was informative…right? Did you like it?

Damn I finished that in 2 days! Yay for me.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! Thanks for the great reviews! I don't really have many ideas for future contents, so I would LOVE some suggestions. If you have questions, feel free to ask.

I have a feeling this chapter is gonna be short… so sorry if it is

---------

**important**: one of my reviewers pointed this out, and I thought I should answer it.

**great story so far. But I don't see how Sesshoumaru can have a normal life if he's still the leader of the mafia. That's kinda strange.**

-Wolf Jade

Good point. Let me explain. When I say "trying to lead a normal life again" I mean around Kagome. He's going to have to get used to her ways, not his own mafia ways. Also, he's not officially the leader yet. He still has some more business to take care of. This may take some time, so please be patient.

-------

**Ex-Mafia**

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru spit out his food. "This is crap."

Kagome sat across him, pouting. "Then don't eat it." She spoke as if he was a 8 year old.

He put down his fork and knife, leaving the plate on the table. "I won't." He said as a matter of factly. "I'm napping."_The burnt food was much better _

_Geesh how rude. At least clean the plates._ Kagome took a big bite out of her grilled chicken, and nearly suffocated on the wicked taste. Spitting out the food, she squealed "ARgh what the hell did I put in this?" She didn't even notice that she was criticizing herself. _okay, too much salt, I admit… but what's this aftertaste? Is it spoiled?..._

-.-

_never mind I don't want to know._

After cleaning up the mess and doing the dishes from breakfast, lunch, and dinner, she walked into the living room only to find Sesshomaru snoring on the couch with a newspaper over his head. She stepped closer to have a better view.

_Wow…. He seems so peaceful. But he's still an ass._ She continued to stare, not being aware that she was getting closer. "A beautiful ass…" She accidentally whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and narrowed. "What the hell is your problem?"

Before Kagome could even comprehend, he had already thumped her on the head with the rolled up newspaper.

---------

Kagome sighed as she slipped herself into the hot spring. She could hear Sesshomaru on the other side. She smiled. i If he's daring enough to hit me with a newspaper, then he must be getting more used to me. /i

Once again, she tried to think of something to chat about, but this time, it was Sesshomaru who started.

"Do you have any family besides your father?" Okay, wrong way to put it. Her father was dead, so the mention of family was kinda awkward.

Still, she answered anyways. "My mom died when I was little, giving birth to my baby brother, but he died soon after, too. My grandparents cut off all relations with my dad soon after that, but I don't know where they are now. Only my dad does. My grandparents are the only ones that know of any aunts, uncles, or cousins." She sighed and added, "I wish I can find out where they are."

Silence.

_So, this girl has no family? Just like me. Sucks for her._

"What about you, Sess?" She closed her eyes, trying to imagine him naked. _Hey, hormones. Need I say more_

"I do not know of any family. Besides Kane, that is." He sighed. "He's like a father to me."

He heard Kagome giggle. He could see the outline of her body through the thin paper-like wall. i She's practically throwing herself at me. _He tried his hardest to control his body. i sigh I need to go to a strip club again sometime. Where's Miroku when I need him?_

"So…does that mean I'm a sister to you.?"

Sess smirked, glad that she wasn't able to see. "You're not up on that level yet."

He could just imagine her pouting, but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing (or hearing) her flustered.

After a few minutes of silence, he started to relax in the hot waters.

Kagome's voice broke him out of his trance, though. "Did he say anything… about me?"

Sess inwardly sighed. "Your dad, you mean?"

Kagome nodded, but then realized that he wouldn't be able to see, anyways. "mm hmm"

"He said… he loved you very much…and he's proud of you…and he wants you to be happy."

"Oh." He couldn't tell her emotion in that comment. Almost like… an indifference. She continued. "If he hadn't asked you to come guard me…" _Oh god._ He knew where this was going. "… would you have…come back?"

Silence.

He didn't even bother answering her. He didn't want to upset her, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

--------

Sango sighed and stared at the bright stars, huddled up next to Miroku for warmth. "sigh I wonder what Kagome is doing right now… do you think its right to just leave her alone with the servants?"

Miroku kept his eyes at the dark moon. "Sango, don't worry. Remember, we've been stuck in the house for four straight years. No vacation. Not much contact with the outside world, unless we accompany Miss Kagome to go out… and all we get is to talk to our families via letters." His voice was full of guilt. "Can't we just relax for once?"

Sango looked slightly annoyed. "If by we, you mean your hand and by relax, you mean on my ass, then no."

His hand didn't bother moving after the obvious warning, so as a reward, he got to meet Sango's five beautiful fingers for the hundredth time. His prize was his very own set of stars, dancing around his head.

--------

Kagome frowned, glad that Sesshomaru was on the other side of the spring._I knew it._ even in her thoughts, she knew she sounded bitter. _I might as well give up hope now._ She sighed.

"You should go back to the gang. The men are probably waiting for you. I have Miroku and Sango, you know." She tried her best to sound cheerful, but on the other side, he knew it was just an act.

"No. I made a pledge to your father. I won't leave you here, accessible to danger." He tried his best to sound sweet. It seemed like it was working, too. He can feel her smile.

_Idiot. Trying to be the hero? Okay then. I want you to stay, anyways._ "Okay, whatever rocks your socks."

Sesshomaru stared, and she can feel his eyes prying at her.

…..

"What kind of idiotic expression is that?"

----------

Naraku leaned back on his leather chair. He felt so proud of himself. He had just killed Kane Higurashi. THE Kane Higurashi, leader and creator of the Demon Mafia. It was all too easy.

The guards he brought with him were practically asleep… so he was basically signing his own death warrant.

Now his gang, The Hanyou Mob, can get more recognition.

_Thanks to that damn… human… my gang wasn't even getting noticed. But that's all about to change. evil laughter_

He looked up as his best assassin walked in.

"Inuyasha. What was nice surprise." Naraku smiled. Acquiring Inuyasha was the best thing he's ever done for the gang. He was a killing machine. The only problem was that he had a soft spot that would come out sometimes…

Inuyasha slapped down a folder in front of Naraku. "Guess what we just found out."

Naraku glared playfully. "You are to address me as boss, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored him, though. "The one named Kane Higurashi I killed has family."

Raising an eyebrow, Naraku questioned, "Really? Is this member of importance?"

"It's his daughter. The only family that he still has relations with."

Inuyasha was lucky enough to think to dig up the man's will. He noticed only two names on there, though. Sesshomaru, and Kagome Higurashi. He already knew about Sesshomaru. He was the best of the best, sad to say.

Kagome Higurashi was obviously related to him in an important way… if not, then why would half of his money go to her?

After some research, he found out that it was his daughter. This was news worth reporting to Naraku.

"Kill her."

Inuyasha looked shocked. "What? Why?"

"She's of a danger to us."

"You're crazy and stupid. She's only a girl."

"She's sixteen."

"So? What's your point?"

"You started killing when you were fourteen."

_Okay, good point._ "You know I don't do women or children."

"Then accompany an assassin to kill her. Make sure nothing goes wrong."

Inuyasha sighed. _This guy is ruthless._ "Fine." _evil look No worries. I'm gonna kill him, anyways. Then I'll be the leader of the Hanyou Mob. He doesn't even do the killing, goddamnit. He just sends his groupies to do the dirty work. He doesn't even care about the guys in the gang. Just the money and the notoriety. I'll kill him with my own claws one day. When the time is right. _

He left Naraku's office, obviously irritated that he has to watch a girl die. _He's pissing me off on purpose. Asshole._

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number he's way too familiar with. "Kikyo. I have a job for you."

---------

Kagome got changed into her nightclothes and walked out of the hot spring's changing room into the kitchen. To her surprise, Sesshomaru already beat her to the fridge.

She watched as he took out a bottle of milk. As he drank it, she tried to sneak up behind him, planning to scare him.

But of course he'd notice. As Kagome got closer, Sesshomaru turned around speedily, armed with his red demon eyes.

"Boo."

His ears hurt as Kagome shrieked like the girl that she is.

"YOU ASSHOLE! THAT WAS MY JOB! God, you really had my heart racing…" _And not because you startled me, either._

Sesshomaru didn't ignore the fact that she was eyeing his body.

_So that's what he looks like shirtless._ She smiled. No more imagining now! (Yay.)

"And you call me perverted." That was more of a statement that a question.

Kagome blushed. "Don't flatter yourself. I've seen better."

He finished his milk and watched as Kagome took out an apple.

"You're sleeping with me from now on."

Instead of sounding shocked, Kagome just shrugged. "Really. I always thought you were gay."

He was about to throw something at her, mainly one of the many knives on the counter, but had thought better. "No, I'm perfectly into women. Notice I said 'women'… not girls like you."

He knew that would affect her. He watched as she tensed up. Still, he kept talking.

"You'll be sleeping in my room until Miroku and Sango come back. It's not safe for you to be alone. I've already moved your bed into my room, so theres no point in arguing."

Kagome tried not to expose her shocked face. _What the hell. Didn't know he was that strong. _

As if reading her mind, he walked out of the kitchen, headed to his room. "You forgot I was a demon?"

She pouted and yelled after him. "I'm not sleeping in your stinky room! I'LL BE IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

He sighed. _Suit yourself…don't blame me if somebody comes in to rape you. _

He knew that wouldn't happen. He'd smell an intruder from a mile away. Still, there is magic out there that can block out a person's smell.

Climbing into bed, he'd decided to be alert…just in case.

* * *

END OF CHAP 

IMPORTANT NOTES

- I'm sorry for not using Japanese expressions. I don't plan to in any of my future stories, mainly because I don't want to confuse myself, or my readers.

- I will not be updating for AT LEAST a week Why? I am going on vacation… and I'm all packed and ready to leave. I'm going to Boston, and NYC (just in case you're curious). I'll bring a floppy just in case I DO end up writing anything… but I will not be updating until I get back. (sorry)

- Please review, and send me emails for any suggestions you have. I have no idea where this story is headed.. so reader ideas will be most treasured by me! And if I decide to use any of your ideas, I will surely give you credit.

Until next time,

oahtmeal


	4. Chapter 4, part 1

Okay I know I said I wasn't gonna update, but I leave for vacation today… so maybe I can put in a short chapter!

--------

Ex-Mafia

**Chapter 4: part 1 (of 3)**

Kikyo scanned the restaurant, and after a few moments, she instantly spotted Inuyasha's bright-ass head. Bright physically, not mentally, mind you.

She walked over to his table, and without even a greeting, she sat down and motioned the waitress for a menu.

If she was going to wake up early just to meet up with Inuyasha, she might as well get a free meal out of him.

Inuyasha looked irritated. She always freeloads on their meetings, and she always acts as if he's never there until he speaks to her. _What the hell, this girl hadn't can't even say hello._

"Stupid bitch…" He mumbled.

Kikyo looked up from the menu. "What'd you say you filthy mutt? 'Cause all I heard was diarrhea coming out." She looked over at the anxious waitress. "I'll have the caviar scrambled egg, please, with a side of orange juice champagne." (Just wanted to make it expensive, lol)

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out. "Are ya TRYING to get me broke? 'Cause it's workin'."

She sent the waitress away and glared at the Hanyou across the table. She ignored his comment and asked. "What kind of business do you have for me?"

He glared back at her and slammed a folder onto the expensive glass table. "It's all in here. We strike tonight."

Kikyo didn't even look at the folder. All she wanted now was to have a good meal to fill up her stomach, and to annoy the hell out of Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha… how's life working for Naraku?" She thanked the waitress as her delicious-smelling meal was placed in front of her.

"He's still acts as if he's the best. He expects everyone to respect him, even though he doesn't even give US respect. What an asshole." Even though he 'hated' Kikyo, he couldn't help but open up to her. It's that soft spot again.

"Sounds like he needs some ass." She talked through her chewed food, but the words came out surprisingly clear. "That's why I decided not to work for him. I sensed his…. immorality." She swallowed her egg with caviar. "Not safe."

Inuyasha sipped on his five dollar coffee. "Yeah. But the pay is pretty damn good."

"It also sounds like you need some ass, too." She drank her champagne and smirked at his annoyed look. "Haven't seen you with a girl since…. Forever. You gay?" She knew damn well he wasn't, but she needed the entertainment.

"Hell no, you crazy bitch." He was about to splatter the bad-tasting coffee on her, but didn't want her to kick his ass afterwards.

She looked at him seductively. "Then why don't you prove it?"

He stared at her hypnotizing beauty as she licked her lips.

---------

Kagome woke up to the most uncomfortable position on the couch you can imagine (start imagining).

"Stupid Sesshomaru…" She tried to get out of her dry mouth.

It was six in the morning, and she still needed more sleep. She walked up the stairs dazedly, eyes half closed. After what seemed like centuries climbing up the stairs, she opened the door to her room.

She walked over to where her bed should have been and let gravity have the best of her. She hit the hard floor and landed on her hands and knees before resting her remaining body parts. Still, she imagined she was on her soft bed and she was too sleepy to realize that her knees were throbbing with pain. She smiled, drifting off to sleep and dreaming of Sesshomaru.

--------

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, as he thought he just heard something down the hall. But it wasn't an intruder… at least… he didn't smell anything…

He got up and went into the living room to check on Kagome just in case. She wasn't there.

He went back upstairs and opened the door to the room where he heard the noise. Kagome was lying on the floor, sleeping in the fetal position. He stepped closer, planning to scold her, but stopped when he saw her smile.

Sesshomaru walked up to the body and shook it forcefully.

Kagome's eyes shot open, but still with a sleepy expression. She gave him an idiotic smile "Sess?...mmm… I told you nothing …..was gonna happen. You worry too mmmmuch." she yawned and went back to sleep

-----------

okay that was extremely short.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need motivation to continue, you know.**

**Also, I wouldn't mind some suggestions. **

Bye for now.

HERE I GO ON MY VACATION! WOOHOO!

Bye guys!

-oahtmeal


	5. Chapter 4, part 2

man, sorry bout the late update. I feel kinda embarassed even showing my face here on this story...

Here's chapter 4: part 2

------------

**Ex-Mafia**

Chapter 4: Part 2 of 2

Inuyasha pouted. He hated when Kikyo toyed with him. She only teases him just so he won't regret treating her to a meal… and then afterwards, she treats him like a sack of potatoes all over again.

He looked over at Kikyo, continuing to walk with the witch down the busy streets of Tokyo. She was scanning through Kagome's profile.

"Goddamn, this girl looks just like me." She smirked. She got all starry-eyed looking up at the sky, with one hand to her cheek. "I probably won't be able to kill her, then. She's just as beautiful as me."

Inuyasha would've smacked the vain girl senseless if he didn't need the assassin's help. He growled and mumbled instead. "Arrogant witch."

Kikyo heard him through all the public chatter, but continued to look through the folder. She didn't understand why Naraku would want an innocent girl dead. She didn't even do anything to deserve death. Sure, her father was a popular gang leader… but from her knowledge, he didn't kill innocent people, either. _Hell, this girl probably doesn't even know her father was a gangster._

She sighed and pushed her thoughts to the back of her head. _But money makes the world go round, right?_

--------

"Sesshomaru." Kagome continued to stare up at the golden eyes in her face. She had to stand on her tippy-toes to get her forehead to his chin, but her face was full of willpower, nonetheless. "I demand you to get my bed back into my room."

……

She smirked as the gorgeous man in front of her sighed. _YES! Hehe I win!_

_This girl……_Sesshomaru mused_… is getting on my nerves._ She is wasting precious hours whining in his face. "No."

He almost chuckled as her mouth dropped low enough to slam into the earth.

"WHY NOT!" She spat in his face. "The couch isn't exactly comfortable! And…as you've seen, nothing happened to me last night, so I'm probably not in danger."

"I don't care. Either you sleep in my room tonight, or… you know what?" He got an evil look in his eyes.

"Augh… WHAT!" Kagome eyed the demon carefully. Her eyes nearly popped out when she saw that Sesshomaru was picking up the couch… with ease… and headed upstairs, not bothering to look at her.

"SESSHOMARU! STOP!" Her ranting was ineffective, though. He was already halfway up the stairs.

"These belong in the guestroom. I'll be back for the other two couches." His voice was impassive as ever, but his intentions were good. "And don't bother trying to steal the keys."

------------

"Sesshomaru, I am NOT sleeping with you….you….PERVERT!" She stood her ground, her finger digging into her opponent's chest.

But inside, Kagome was pretty confused herself. She's liked Sesshomaru for a long time now, so why not take advantage of his offer? After some self- deliberation, she decided that she needed to prove herself. She wanted to remain modest, but independent at the same time.

The man in front of her would not let her, though.

He was just about to bring the last couch upstairs to the guestroom, and planned to lock the rooms afterwards. But somebody insisted on interrupting him. Sesshomaru stared down at the little brat with extremely sharp nails. "Why not? I thought sleeping with me was always your goal in life."

She tried her hardest not to pull out her hair that instant to relieve her stress and anger. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHY, YOU STUPID HENTAI!"

Without even thinking she pulled on Sesshomaru's collar with both hands, bringing him down to her eye-level after a bit of struggle. "I welcome you home, I cook for you, and I even invite you into our luxurious bath, and how do you repay me?" Her voice was now calm and composed. "You order me around like a piece of meat."

She let go of him, expecting him to feel guilty and let her have her way, like her dad always did. Instead, he continued to verbally brawl with her.

"Luxurious bath?" He said, questioningly. "You, my dear, are starting to sound like a spoiled princess. Don't get ahead of yourself. I am only trying to fulfill my duties to your father and protect you. It was your own fault for letting the bodyguards have their little vacation." He was going to stop there… but decided to add some salt to the wound. "And besides, I never asked to bathe with you in the first place, you disgusting little wench."

He watched as she flinched and gritted her teach, trying to come up with a witty remark.

Nothing.

He sighed. Suddenly, having the girl sleep in his room started to sound like a bad idea. He was too tired now to think of all the ways she could irritate him while they're in the same room.

"Have it your way. Don't blame me if I don't get there in time." He turned and went upstairs, leaving the girl to stand in the living room by herself.

------------

Disgusting little wench. She chuckled bitterly. _So that's what he thinks of me after all this time._

She walked over to the loveseat couch, sat down, and turned on the T.V loud enough so the person upstairs couldn't hear her sniffles.

-----------------

END OF CHAPTER

a/n: again, sorry about the extremely late update. I really have no excuse, except for the fact that I was lazy and had no motivation to do this story…. But then I was in the showers, and thought about this story… so I just gave it a shot. I promise, I will try to update asap. I just need some ideas. I know that in the next chapter, Kikyo and Inuyasha will appear… sooo please gimme some ideas on how to make my story better.

Even though I didn't really work on this story much, I DID do two awesome one-shots during the period… so please check those out.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks very much for all the reviews and suggestions. Some of them actually had me laughing out loud, so that's a huge plus. As a bonus, here's Chapter 5

Enjoy.

---------

Ex-mafia

**Chapter 5**

---------

Kagome groaned. She turned to her side on the sofa. This was the fifth time she had to readjust herself. It still wasn't comfortable.

As a last resort, she just threw her legs over the side of the sofa. _Stupid Sesshomaru._

For a few seconds, she even considered going up to sleep in his room. It's not like it's too small or anything. Actually, there's enough space so that they wouldn't even hear each other breathe if they were on opposite sides of the room.

But she stopped her train of thoughts. _Hmph. I'm not going up there._

She may be sore, but she still had her pride.

That night, she went back to dreaming of her father.

----------

Inuyasha stared through the window, at the girl that was supposed to be 'Kagome'. She moved around too much for him to get a good look at her face. He turned to his partner for the night. "So, how're we gonna kill her?"

Kikyo stared ahead. "Slit her throat. It's not the best way, but it's a silent attack. No one might even know that she's dead 'til they see her up close." She didn't mention the fact that her aim with a gun was exactly 'professional'.

Inuyasha looked around. "The security here ain't even tight. I bet everyone abandoned her once they found out their boss was dead." He said bitterly.

"Hush, Inuyasha. Let's go."

Kikyo finished cutting a large piece out of the glass window. She knew this job was going to go off without a hitch. What she didn't know, though, was that once she and Inuyasha stepped foot into the house, somebody had already woken up.

-----------

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. _Holy shit, she really does look like Kikyo…._

He walked away to let Kikyo do her job. He didn't want any of his soft side to brew up while on the job. Gazing out the window, he heard Kikyo walk over to the girl on the couch, and he could feel her ready to attack.

What caught him by surprise, though, was when he head a thump on the ground, followed by a the sound of a metal object hitting the marble floor behind him. He turned around… and Kikyo was laying on the floor, hand caressing her cheek, with the small dagger plenty of feet away from her.

"You bitch!" He heard her whisper. He looked up and saw the Kagome girl had ran to get the knife, and by the time she turned the lights on, he could feel his neck being burned with a sharp object.

-------------

Kagome knew those self-defense classes she took with Sango would pay off one day. She felt the presence approaching her, and out of instinct, she opened her eyes and just swatted the girl's hand when she saw the glimmering object.

Just to add insult to injury, she threw the girl a nice punch across the face before running towards the small knife and reaching for the lights.

When she looked around, the first thing that caught her eye was a pair of silver heads.

She knew one was Sesshomaru. But who was the other one?

----------

Sesshomaru so badly wanted to go up to that little girl's face and just say "I told you so."

But he figured that keeping quiet would vex her even more. The important thing now was to get some information from the villains, one in front of him, and one right under his nose.

He sunk his poisonous nails into the figure that he just captured. He wanted to make sure it was deep enough for the poison to flow into the blood. Expecting some kind of screaming or begging from his captive, he was surprised when all he got was a growl.

"Agh! Let me GO you bastard!" Inuyasha struggled to get away from the pain in his neck, but the guy was just too strong. _Who is he?_ He definitely didn't hear anything about a demon bodyguard in that profile.

Sesshomaru dug even deeper into his neck. "Who do you work for?" He stared straight ahead at the would-be assassin in front of him, astonished when he thought saw a more mature Kagome. He brushed that aside for now. "I won't hesitate to ki-"

"WOOF! WROOFF!" Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to their right as Momo suddenly ran in, happy about the commotion. He wanted to join in, too.

Kagome gasped and hissed "Momo, get outta here!" Scolding the untrained dog wasn't enough, though. Momo was running up to her master, when Kikyo took the disorder to her advantage and snatched the dog, punching it's poor lights out and whipping out her gun.

Staring straight ahead at Inuyasha's almost- replica, she smirked. "Let him go. Or the dog's dead." She knew that she was stooping low, but it doesn't look like Inuyasha was going to get away anytime soon, seeing as he already fainted. She was actually kinda…worried.

Sesshomaru sneered. "You really think that dog is worth anything to me?" He was about to dig even deeper, but stopped once he heard the broken down voice of the girl who was the cause of this trouble in the first place.

"SESSHOMARU! NO!" Both figures turned to her. "YOU may not care about Momo," Her tears started to fall, "but I DO!"

He couldn't believe it. How stupid can she be? "Kagome, your life is on the line. You can get another dog."

She clenched onto the knife that she was holding, trying to hide her endless tears. "NO! You're so heartless..." She sniffled. "Momo…was my first friend. He's the only thing …I have left of daddy." She started to walk towards him, knowing that those last words pulled some kinds of strings in his black hole of a heart, and she was right. She whispered, "Just let him go. Please?"

Sesshomaru looked over to the Kagome look-alike, seeing that she was truly intent on killing the dog when the girl cocked the gun for it to load. He remembered back to when Kane gave his daughter a doberman after her previous dog had died.

He almost sighed when he took his claws out of the near-rotting flesh, throwing the unconscious body farther away from the girl.

Kikyo didn't hesitate to run over to Inuyasha's body. She knew the heartless guy wouldn't do anything to her…yet. He still needed to know more information from them. Surely, he won't let them go now that they know some unnecessary secrets._ But right now Inuyasha's more important,_ she decided.

--------

Kagome ran over to her loving pet, and sighed with relief as the dog started to whimper and show signs of life. Her tears of sorrow were replaced with those of joy. She looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled when she saw his mature pout. She hugged her dog tightly, and whispered a quiet "Thank you", knowing that he could very well hear her.

----------

END OF CHAP

---------

Sorry for the long update…I'm gonna have to write the outline for the next chapter, so this might take about a week or two. I would appreciate some suggestions! Tell me what you want to see happen in the next chapter!


End file.
